Candid
by Madison-Writer
Summary: A whole graveyard of ancient egyptian corpses and artifacts have been discovered in Cairo. Ace archealogists, Dr.Remy Lebeau and Dr. Anna-Marie Darkholme, childhood friends and academical rivals, are sent in to discover what had happened 5,000 years ago.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; I do not own X-Men and probably will not, except I can become c millionaire overnight. For those of you, who have read my other two stories? Sorry, I have not updated in a long time. High School is tougher than I thought it was. Damm those teachers. I'll update soon enough.

PROLOGUE.

**He tilted the wristwatch sideways, so that the early morning sun glinted off the watch's gold surface. A blissful smile lit up his face. He had finally gotten the gold Rolex watch, he'd been ogling for years, much to Marilyn's distaste, and for far cheaper then what the son-of-a-bitch guy at the local Rolex shop, had told him the watch cost.**

** Michael was about to slip the watch into his hiking backpack- before his nagging wife saw it and began in her usual tirade, when the watch slipped off his sweaty palms and onto the sandy ground. **

**Swearing colorfully under his breath, he stopped down to pick the watch off, his fingers digging into the dirt packed ground for his watch. His hand brushed something thin and metallic, and with a grunt, he closed his fist, tight against the watch and pulled his hand out of the ground**.

**He dug into his pocket for his handkerchief, using it first to mop away the sticky sweat at on his temple and neck.** (When he'd agreed to take a two-week vacation with Marilyn to Egypt, _he hadn't expected it would be so fucking hot.)_

**He opened his palm slightly, using the dry starchy end of his hanky to wipe away the fine grains of sand that clung tightly to the watch**_ (The sand in this part of the war were like leeches, quickly devouring any thing in just a moment's notice, no wonder Ancient Egypt hadn't survived for long .) _

**He opened his palm wider to clean off the dirt, squinting against the harsh sun light. The object in his hand was thicker and heavier than his watch had been. Mystified, he stared down into his opened palm, suddenly queasy for the first time in his life, wishing he hadn't eaten all those barbequed chicken sandwiches last night.**

** In hi hand was not his sought after Rolex watch, but bones, old bones. He had watched enough A & e to know when he saw old bones. He brought his palms closer to his face: something was off. Bones did not gleam brightly in the sun. Then it clicked into place.**

** Stunned, he dropped the bones, taking small steps backward, his mind numb with fear. When he reached a certain distance, he checked behind his for the last time and then took off. His watch long forgotten**

** These were not just bones. But old bones. Old bones dipped in Ghost.**

****


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer; I don't own X-Men. To all my reviewers, thank you and God bless.**

**Chapter Two.**

She glided down the alleyway, heels clicking, her forest green coat bellowing in her wake. Glancing around to make sure that no one was looking, she reached into the pocket of her trench coat and pulled out a long string of rope, twirling it around and lassoing it around the pole at the end of the alley.

Securing the other end of the rope around her waist, she took four steps back and counting to five, ran headlong towards the wall, at the last minute grabbing onto the edge of the trashcan and using the rope to pull herself up the rest of the way, landing lightly on the ground at the other side of the wall.

She untied the rope from around her waist, securing it around a branch of the olive tree next to the wall, making sure to hide it in such a way that the patrolling guards passing by wouldn't be able to see it but on her return, she wouldn't have to search hard to find it. Then she pulled the hood of her coat over her tightly bound hair, and stuffing her frozen fingers into her pocket, she nonchalantly walked away.

"Thirteen seconds behind my time," a deep voice drawled softly just as a tall lanky man materialized out of the shadows of the yard. He also wore a trench coat, this one of a midnight burgundy, the exact same color of his partner's hair.

"Not bad for an amateur, but I have to say. On my first heist, my time was five seconds faster than yours," he continued, his full lips curving into a sardonic grin.

She shrugged gracefully, removing her gloved hands from her pocket to brush back a strand of sweat slicked hair that had fallen into her face.

"Yeah, well you came in through the front door while I had to walk all the way downtown and vault over a wall, that by the way was a lot taller than I am,"

"Hmm, you mean the same wall I came over last week when I came to check the security? That wall?" Remy asked, his thick French accent turning the words into a soft purr.

"Shut up swamp rat," she replied. "Let's just get this over with. My show's on in two hours and if I miss it, you're screwed." Rogue finished before starting towards the back patio entrance leading into the villa.

Chuckling softly to himself, Remy followed her.

An hour and the half later, they were ensconced safely in their adjoining hotel suites, celebrating the success of their project with a bottle of the Italian white wine and a plate of caviar.

Rogue sat lotus style on the four poster king sized bed, a laptop balanced gently on her lap. Beside her, Remy lay on his s right side, his gaze reverted to the actions taking place on the screen.

"I attached a small tracking device to both our turtlenecks before we left the hotel, " she began, reaching over and removing the lint sized equipment from the neck of Remy's black turtleneck." The red and green markers represent both of us and our movements through the villa. The black markers represent the guards and their movements,"

Remy reached over and with a joystick pen, drew a line across the computer screen. " If the guards had patrolled this section, they might have caught us,"

"Probably, she replied, her gaze never leaving the glowing screen as her fingers flew rapidly over the keyboard. Immediately, the markers began to move and soon enough they came to meet each other.

At Remy's raised eyebrow, she shrugged, smiling mischievously. " Just a little trick I learned from your cousin Lapin,"

"Uh huh," he mumbled, glancing down at the pad of legal papers on the bed him and scribbling a short line down.

Rogue glanced down at his calligraphic handwritten notes, inwardly reading the points that he had outlined for a better security system. "Add, that he should also implement an infra red eye scan in front of the vault."


End file.
